


Josie's

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [51]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a bartender at Josie's, where you meet Matt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josie's

You’re tending bar at Josie’s, surveying the rough-looking, but harmless regulars. You may be the bartender, but you’ve taken it upon yourself to be bouncer as well, should the need arise. Thankfully that need hasn’t arisen. It is Hell’s Kitchen though, it’s only a matter of time. As if on cue, an older man interrupts your thoughts by getting a little too cozy with a beautiful strawberry blond. Hell, _you_ might hit on her if this asshole wasn’t already harassing her. She politely rejects his advances, but this guy isn’t taking the hint. If you’d even call it a hint, her point is pretty clear from where you’re standing.

“Go home, Stan.” You tell him from where you’re watching at the end of the bar.

“Come on, I’ve got a nice buzz. You’ve never cut me off before.”

“Yeah, well you may be a drunk, but you usually keep to yourself.”

“Why don’t you mind your own goddamned business bitch?”

You throw the towel over your shoulder. “You’re sexually harassing customers in my place of work. I’d say that is my business.” You shift your weight and stare him down as a blind guy walks up behind him.

“Why don’t you listen to the lady and leave my friend alone? I’m sure she has more than a couple friends here who would help you to the street.” He points out.

Stan laughs. “Who? You?”

Before Matt has a chance to respond, a skinny, black haired woman, slams her glass down and slinks over. Without a word, she takes him by the bicep and shoves him outside. “Go home asshole!” She shouts after him before walking back and ordering another whiskey. After a minute of sipping on her drink, she rolls her eyes and looks over. “Oh come on guys. Even the blind guy is staring at me.”

The strawberry blond is the first to speak up. “Thank you both. I’m Karen.” She offers her hand

The other woman eyes her. “Jessica.” She shakes Karen’s hand. “A girl should be able to get shitfaced in peace.”

Karen nods. “I’ll drink to that.”

You crack a smile. “This round’s on the house for you three.” You turn to Matt. “What’s your drink?”

He gives you his order as Karen gets chatting with Jessica. If that’s what you’d call it. Jessica seems to communicate with a series of monosyllabic sentences. A woman after your own heart.

By the time you give Matt his drink, he’s been effectively third wheeled. “I appreciate what you did back there.” He tells you.

“Well, you know; us women gotta stick together.”

He nods. “Still, it’s nice to see someone who gives a shit."

“Likewise.”

“Would you let me buy you a drink sometime?”

“I get off in fifteen.”

-0-

“Hey, you still wanna get that drink?” You take a seat next to Matt and bump shoulders when Josie takes your spot at the bar. She eyes you but doesn’t say anything about it.

Matt smiles. “Yeah. I assume you’re ready to get out of here.”

“How’d you guess?”

He shrugs. “I had a feeling.”

He offers his arm, so you loop your arm in his.

“I may be blind, but I can tell you’re staring at me.” He tells you as you get to the street.

“Well, it would be inappropriate to ogle you at work. So now that we’re doing this, I figure I can study you a bit.”

He chuckles. “See anything interesting?”

“Maybe.”

He gasps and stops in his tracks.

You grab his arm- jeez that’s firm, and also not the point. “Matt, what’s wrong?"

“If you’re looking at me, who’s watching where we’re going?”

You let out a relieved breath and shake your head. “Matt!” You punch his arm. “You scared me, you dick.”

“I’m sorry.” He says as his laughter turns into a contented smile.

“No you’re not.” You roll your eyes as you link your arms again. “Anyway, I can multitask. There’s a bar & grill right here.”

“Well, you’re talented.”

“Don’t you forget it.” You tell him as you lead him into the bar.

-a couple months later-

Matt took you out to a fancy dinner and you had the best wine you think you’ve ever tasted. It was a lovely evening, and stepping out under the awning to see that it’s raining, only makes it more lovely for you. You pull out your umbrella and link arms with Matt.

“We could get a cab if you want.” He offers.

“I’m fine with walking if you are.”

He turns to give you a little smile. “That sounds nice.”

“Good.” You smile to yourself.

Matt must feel it somehow because he quirks his head to the side and chuckles. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing. It’s cold and rainy and I love it. Back home, I loved the rain because it always went hand in hand with the cold. But over here on the east coast, it rains no matter the time of year, and humidity just makes summer unbearable.”

“So you’re a winter person.” He grins.

“Yes. Especially since Josie refuses to invest in AC. I can wear a jacket- and look way cooler while doing so- but i can only take so many clothes off.”

He laughs. “Well, I wouldn’t complain.”

You elbow him in the ribs. “Yeah, well I already have enough issues with harassment with our particular... clientele.”

He sobers up at that. “Do you really? Why haven’t you told me?”

“Because I don’t need you going on some vendetta defending my honor. I can handle myself.”

“I know. I just- I want you to be able to trust me with things like that.”

“Are you telling me you wouldn’t go all Overprotective Boyfriend?”

“Not if you didn’t want me to, but you’re really just going to let them get away with that?”

“Oh, I put them in their place.”

He nods, but you can tell he’s still holding something back.

“Okay Matt, what is it?”

He sighs. “I’m sorry, but that worries me too. They’re not always the friendliest of guys when they don’t get their way.”

“I know, and I know how to deal with them. You don’t have to worry about me, Matt.”

“I know, I’m sorry. You took care of yourself just fine before you met me, right?” He gives a self-deprecating chuckle.

You lean into him as you walk. “You’re a protector aren’t you?”

He huffs out a laugh. “I guess so, yeah.”

You hum and cuddle closer under the umbrella, trying to shield both of you from the rain.

“I get the sense that you are too.” He continues.

“Yeah, I’m definitely the Mom Friend.”

He laughs. “Maybe we’re too similar for our own good.”

“Or maybe we just understand each other. I know I’d like to find out which.”

He smiles, light and affectionate. “Me too.”

You walk the rest of the way huddled close to Matt, sharing body heat and puffs of air in the cold, damp of the night. The two of you exchange words every once in awhile, but for the most part, you move down the sidewalk in contented silence.

“This is me.” You tell him when you get to your apartment building.

He stops but doesn’t let go of you. You wait for him to say something, but he doesn’t. He just stands there, taking you in in whatever unique way he perceives you before he moves his hands to your waist and leans in for a kiss. When you meet him halfway, he sucks in a deep breath through his nose and runs his hands along your back. It’s as if he’s been suffocating, and you’re the only thing allowing him to breathe again. As the kiss deepens, you drop the umbrella and wind your arms around his neck. Both of you are uncaring of the fat droplets that fall on you and soak into your clothes.

“You’re amazing.” He breathes.

You smile and bite your lip. “You’re sweet.”

He smiles. “Goodnight y/n.”

“Uh, goodnight?" You let out a disbelieving laugh. "I’m sorry mister, but you do not get to kiss me like that then leave.”

He chuckles. “Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah.” You take his hand and lead him up to your apartment.


End file.
